En las noches de Invernalia
by aurembiaux
Summary: La falta de intimidad tiene sus invenietes. Los hijos de lord Stark lo saben bien.


Al igual que "Stark y Nieve", este fic trata la conflictiva relación en lo que se refiere al sexo entre Jon, desde su posición de bastardo, y Robb como heredero de Invernalia, (básicamente porque me gusta ver a Robb en la cama, no lo voy a negar...). Puramente fraternal, nada de slash. Y en busca de la risa XD.

Jon no habría sabido decir con exactitud qué fue lo que le despertó. Tal vez la puerta: siempre chirriaba ligeramente al abrirse. Pudo haber sido que ella, a lo largo de su avance por la habitación, tropezara con algo. O quizá la cama crujió cuando se subió sobre el colchón. En cualquier caso, al recibir un contundente rodillazo a la altura de la cadera, ya estaba totalmente despierto.

"Has venido" oyó susurrar a Robb a su lado, y ella dejó escapar una risilla.

"¿Creía mi señor que faltaría a mi promesa?" preguntó con tono provocador.

"Mmm." Robb sonaba impresionado. "No, ya veo que eres leal todas tus promesas. Incluyendo la de no llevar nada debajo de la capa."

A la izquierdea de Jon se oyó una serie de sonidos húmedos que él identificó como besos.

"Si vuestro señor padre me encontrara así en los pasillos me haría azotar por indecencia" susurró ella. Ahora no reía, pero la sonrisa se le oía en la voz. "¿Os excita la idea?"

Por lo visto sí, porque se oyeron más besos, y a juzgar por el codazo que Jon recibió en las costillas, las manos de su hermano se estaban moviendo con mucho entusiasmo por los muslos de ella. Se alejó con disimulo con la esperanza de evitar nuevos golpes.

"Aah, sí" decía en aquello momentos la mujer (¿quién era? Jon conocía aquella voz). "Sí, más, mi señor, muy bien..."

De acuerdo, fuera quien fuera, a Jon le estaba empezando a provocar reacciones de lo más incómodas. Intentó centrarse en el sonido de la pesada respiración de Bran y Rickon, en los ronquidos leves de Arya. Sansa dormía en elegante silencio, pero tenía un sueño muy profundo; no se despertaría.

Porque había que admitir que su hermano tenía unos cojones que se salían de Invernalia. Jon aún recordaba perfectamente lo sucedido un par de años atrás, cuando él mismo no tendría más de trece años. Una noche se estaba masturbando con feroz y feliz concentración, cuando de pronto notó una mano en su hombro y la voz preocupada de Bran le preguntó por qué gemía tanto, ¿estaba enfermo? A Jon casi se le para el corazón del susto; pegó tal salto que despertó a Robb, el cual a su vez farfulló algo así como, "¿eh?¿qué?¿lentejas?" y rodó sobre sí mismo, cayendo encima Theon, que por entonces todavía dormía con ellos. Con el barullo resultante, Arya también se despertó, y fue a unirse a la preocupación de Bran. Jon no tuvo más remedio que decirles a sus hermanos menores que le dolía el estómago, de ahí que estuviera gimiendo. Lo cual, debería haberlo sabido, no fue más que un aliciente para que ellos insistieran en que debería visitar al maestre y pedirle algo. Entretanto, Sansa había encendido una vela, con lo que Robb y Theon percibieron cuál era el verdadero problema que aquejaba a Jon y empezaron a reírse como lobos, lo cual les valió la mirada reprobadora de los más pequeños. Al final, Jon cedió y se dejó acompañar a las habitaciones del maestre Luwin. Éste último, para mayor vergüenza, no se tragó ni por un momento lo del estómago, y se limitó a recomendar mucho ejercicio y baños de agua fría. Jon aún se estremecía ante el recuerdo de aquella noche.

Los sonidos estaban cesando. Se oyeron unos susurros, unos cuantos besos más, unas risillas, y luego ella abandonó la cama y la habitación. Robb se arrebujó en su manta, claramente satisfecho (ya podía, el cabrón) y Jon rogó a los dioses que su hermano se durmiera pronto para poder escapar a hurtadillas a la letrina y aliviar la reacción provocada por la visita nocturna. Él ya no se arriesgaba en la habitación. No otra vez.

Había llegado el momento, pensó Jon, de sugerir a lord Stark que sus hijos mayores ya estaban en edad de tener habitación propia. Definitivamente.

Reviews, porfa ^^.


End file.
